The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Euphorbia of hybrid origin and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Galaxy Glow’. ‘Galaxy Glow’ represents a new herbaceous perennial grown for landscape and container use.
The new cultivar was discovered as a chance seedling by the Inventor in spring of 2000 growing outdoors in his garden in Zebulon, N.C. The parents of the new cultivar are unknown, however Euphorbia characias ssp. characias ‘Humpty Dumpty’ (not patented) is thought to be the female parent and Euphorbia dulcis ‘Chameleon’ (not patented) is thought to be the male parent based on their proximity to the discovered seedling and the characteristics of the new cultivar. The seedling was found underneath a plant of ‘Humpty Dumpty’ and is therefore thought to be the seed parent. by
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings by the Inventor in summer of 2003 in Zebulon, N.C. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has shown that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.